


I fear no evil

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OOC maybe, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Про смерть и войну Бен Таллмедж уже знает многое.Что такое любовь, Бен, кажется, начинает постигать.(И не только Бен.)Писалось это в разное время, но с одинаковой силой страсти. Потом в мозаику собралось - ни сюжета, ни смысла, зато много чувства.





	I fear no evil

_ Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной_

_(Псалом 22, стих 4) _

Что такое война, Бен уже знает.  
Что такое смерть, он видел, и сам лежал в расквашенной сапогами глине, и слышал, как неторопливо приближается судьба – с ритмичным присвистыванием штыка, с хрипами добиваемых. С птицей, тянущей пронзительную металлическую ноту позади всего размеренно, как механическая. Тогда, придя в себя, отмечая краем глаза пустое небо, в котором покачивались стебли болотной травы, он не молился – все человеческие слова отступили куда-то в темноту за глазными яблоками перед простым и ясным, звериным пониманием: или ты, или тебя.  
Тогда Бен просто прижался к земле (тоже как зверь) и ждал. От косогора тянуло дымом (рейнджеры уже успели развести бивачный костер), и этот запах – раздирающая нёбо горечь сожженных городов – как будто навсегда осел в горле Талмеджа привкусом поражения.  
Взяв на нож склонившегося над ним врага и торопливо дорезая его в шею, чувствуя, как чужая жизнь изобильно стекает ему в рукав, Бен тоже не молился – ни о прощении, ни о понимании, ни о пощаде, – неистово повторяя про себя только одно: «Я успею, успею, успею!..»

Нет смысла накручивать себя переживанием прошлого, когда поводов хватает и без того – сейчас это дым мирного огня, и он не должен отзываться в гортани памятью о потерях.  
Снег в волосах и на ресницах от очажного тепла превращается в талую воду – как будто слезы стекают по лицу, и Бен торопливо утирается обратной стороной ладони, больно натыкаясь на костяшки, и проклинает себя за дурацкое, дерганое движение.  
Все равно Вашингтон смотрит в огонь.  
Джордж Вашингтон поднимает голову. И явно только сейчас вспоминает, что не один в комнате.  
– Проводите меня, капитан.

Вашингтон ступает уверенно и широко, кажется, что земля сама ложится ему под ноги – и Бен, идущий в шаге позади, незаметно дотрагивается до полы генеральского плаща, когда ее в очередной раз относит встречным ветром в его сторону.  
В памяти неожиданно вспыхивает: маленький Таллмедж, сын священника, после очередного пылкого рассказа отца о том, как Спаситель принял на себя все накопившиеся к тому моменту прегрешения рода людского, улучает момент, когда никто не следит.  
И прикасается к распятию. К ступням изможденного Христа, опирающимся на нижнюю перекладину, – выше мальчику Таллмеджу не дотянуться, он и так смотрит снизу вверх, запрокинув голову.  
Бога можно потрогать.  
Он настоящий, с облегчением думает маленький Бен. Он всех спасет – а я помогу, я буду очень сильно верить... и не грешить.  
Дерево распятия, теплое под пальцами.  
Шершавая – осязаемая, материальная! – ткань вашингтонова плаща.  
Он нас всех спасет, думает Бен, и скулы ему сводит с трудом сдерживаемой улыбкой (естественно, всему виной неожиданно прихлынувшие воспоминания), душу же сводит чувством осознания грандиозности происходящего.  
А я ему помогу.

Договорив по Сетокету – не предназначенное для чужих ушей – и перехватив из рук адъютанта поводья серого в яблоках, Джордж Вашингтон оборачивается к нему, Бену, и уже от себя добавляет:  
– И лично вам удачи, офицер.  
Будь Вашингтон дамою, ему, наверное, в этот миг полагалось бы поцеловать руку – и Бену нервно и смешно, точно от жестокой щекотки, что он вообще посмел помыслить подобное в отношении главнокомандующего.

Про смерть и войну Бен Таллмедж уже знает многое.  
Что такое любовь, Бен, кажется, начинает постигать.

* * *  
* * *

Бен видит, как из-под ног проштрафившегося солдата выбивают подставку и каким нелепым, подергивающимся паяцем раскручивается на веревке уже тело, а не солдат. «А вот нечего было ложки воровать», – зло, чтобы не прослезиться на месте, думает Талмедж, и злоба не помогает, и слеза щекочет крыло носа и сбегает в угол рта (слава богу, не та щека, которая обращена к Вашингтону). Бен воровато слизывает ее. А ну как генерал решит, что капитан Талмедж малодушно плачет из-за перспективы быть казненным – генерал Скотт вон уже точно решил это для себя.  
Мертвец, доплясав свое, замирает и только маятниково описывает замирающие, гаснущие круги. Бен отводит взгляд.

«А вот нечего было. Идиот».

Вчера – малолетний идиот с ружьем, сегодня – великовозрастный идиот с петлей, завтра еще какой-нибудь скорбный здравым смыслом, тысячи их впереди, на жизненном пути капитана Талмеджа. Если, конечно, он еще будет, этот путь.  
Генерал Вашингтон не выглядит человеком, любящим убивать. Тело повешенного срезают с дерева – генерал морщится, едва ли не брезгливо поджимает губу и, до скрипа каблуков резко развернувшись, уходит в дом, бросив через плечо: «Следуйте за мной».  
...надежды Скотта не оправдываются, капитан Талмедж остается жить и служить.

Слишком много идиотов. Слишком много расчетливых хитрецов.  
Слишком много смерти вокруг, и иногда, запуская пальцы в волосы и сжимая виски, Бен думает, что надолго его не хватит. Иногда – у него есть дело, в общем-то любимое (не убивать, но служить родине), он нужен, ему некогда размышлять о категориях недопустимого.  
Сдержанную улыбку Вашингтона сложно назвать улыбкой вообще – движение мускулов, приподнимающих угол рта, выглядит то подрагиванием тика, то гримасой раздражения. И чересчур серьезные глаза – внимательные, выжидающие, испытующие.  
Поэтому Бен не верит себе, да что там, почти пугается, когда генерал впервые улыбается ему – кривовато и щедро, и, о боже, с немеряной долей лукавства (ну как же, им предстоить обставить генерала Хау в партии куда большей, чем шахматная).  
И вот эту-то улыбку невозможно спутать с гримасами.

В обозримом будущем Талмедж ловит на себе некий новый взгляд Вашингтона – и пытается распознать, что бы он значил. Генерал слушает его, сощурясь, и Бен абсолютно уверен в том, что выражение, блуждающее по лицу Вашингтона, – одобрительная улыбка. А потом, спохватившись, соображает, что вот уже с минуту бездумно и пристально вглядывается в губы собеседника – мужчины и своего начальника. И немедленно вспыхивает, уводя глаза в сторону.

«Моя ж ты радость нецелованная», – сказал бы ему Калеб где-то здесь, а то еще что-нибудь насчет девиц нещупанных добавил бы…  
Неважно.

Бен бреется поутру, опасная бритва скользит по горлу, оставляя за собой гладкую полосу посреди мыла, мокрая сталь пахнет как только что пролитая кровь, и Бену почему-то думается о Вашингтоне, хотя уж в эти-то минуты, о себе и для себя, мог бы думать о тысяче других вещей.

В следующий раз Бен куда более подробно думает о генерале Вашингтоне посреди ночи, вытянувшись на походной складной койке и с головой укрывшись одеялом. Не вспоминая о преисподней, думает про то, как генерал в свою очередь совершает ежедневный ритуал бритья – хотя уж его-то наверняка бреет слуга, – и о том, как у его горла, по-утреннему не охваченного кольцом шейного платка, бьется живая жила, невидимая днем, и это волнует Талмеджа в такой мере, что даже Брюстеру лучше не знать.

* * *  
* * *

Бен чувствует, что еще немного, и его сердце прекратит вмещать это простое чувство и расширится настолько, что взломает ребра изнутри. У «простого чувства» нет имени, зато есть накал, от которого плавятся кости и мало что слезы не выступают на глазах. Для себя – для вящей простоты – Таллмедж именует его верностью.  
Преданностью делу молодой революции, о да.

  
Генерал Вашингтон, которому он в общем-то регулярно сердце приносит в раскрытых ладонях, только посмеивается. Очевидно, над юношеской горячностью драгуна Талмеджа. Но ни тени осуждения не скользит ни в словах его, ни в глазах.  
Наверное, Талмедж все делает правильно.

Однажды, не сумев совладать с беснующимися в груди верностью и привязанностью, Бен останавливается за спиной сидящего главнокомандующего (тот адекватно воспринимает чужое движение позади себя… как будто никогда не сидел в засадах. Или же не чувствует опасности прямо сейчас). И, опьяненный сию секунду принятым решением, опускает ладонь на плечо Вашингтону – легчайшим, невесомым движением, почти не прикоснувшись к жесткому витому шнуру эполет.

– Что такое, друг мой? – говорит ему Вашингтон спустя примерно пару вдохов и выдохов (точного числа их Бен не назовет, потому что дышать перестал).  


Ни звания, ни должности, ни фамилии.  


«Друг мой».  


– Мой генерал, – восторженно отзывается Талмедж, очень четко осознавая и свою дерзость, и неуместность поступка, сравнимую, например, с тем, когда мальчишки, похваляясь друг перед другом отвагой, прыгают с обрыва в воду.  
И, естественно, благородство генеральского духа осознавая тоже.  
Вашингтон прикасается к его запястью и крепко сжимает пальцы – не затем, чтобы убрать руку Бена со своего плеча.

– Ничего, молодой человек, – спокойно говорит он все тем же низким и мягким – негосударственным – голосом. – Ничего. Всё закончится. Мы пройдем через это с гордо поднятыми головами и добьемся своего.

Само собой, он всё о войне – и какими словами Бену донести, чего только он, Бен, ни сделает для Вашингтона?..

Талмедж порывисто падает на одно колено перед ним и глядит теперь уже снизу вверх.  


– Я умру за вас, генерал! – с большим чувством говорит он.  


Вашингтон, усмехнувшись (не получается у него улыбаться оскорбительным образом) дотрагивается до волос Бена, поправляет волосы на виске.  


– Ну вот еще, – говорит он. – Я вам умру. А работать кто будет?  


И ничего вроде «Возьмите себя в руки, капитан». Бен без малого счастлив.

* * *  
* * *

Что грезится, то и во сне блазнится, сказала бы какая-нибудь из престарелых родственниц юного Таллмеджа, буде они у него сохранились бы. Таллмеджу и без маразматических прабабок живется довольно кисло. Война – это, конечно, прекрасно и здорово в смысле проявить себя; война – это то, ради чего рождаются достойные мужи, во всяком случае, университетские учебники латыни и мировой истории именно на этом мнении сходились.

Но иногда Таллмедж задумывается: а что же он будет делать, когда войны больше не станет, – и не находит ответа. Что ж, на его век хватит, полагает Бенджамин.

Так вот, что касается снов.  
…и касается, и нисходит в них по касательной, по параболе, по гиперболе, является в полноцветии и во плоти. Наверное, ему (в соответствии все с тем же учебником латыни) положено лицезреть в ночи каких-нибудь юных пастушек на лугу, прелестных, наивных, возможно, полуобнаженных – Бен для себя этого, в отличие от вопросов мирной жизни, никогда не формулировал и даже не пытался.  
Ну вот не снятся ему мирные спутницы овец. И дочери вельмож, девицы в платьях с низко открытой грудью, и цветущие односельчанки – тоже нет.

Раз за разом юный Бенджамин видит одно – как он сам входит в темную, с вяло тлеющим очагом комнату, где за столом, в полумраке, слабо очерчиваясь контурами, еле угадываясь в темноте, сидит человек, чье имя наяву прикипает к губам Таллмеджа, неспособное быть вымолвленным вслух.

«Это Вашингтон», – каждый раз объясняет Бен сам себе и, как маленького мальчика за руку, ведет себя туда, во тьму.  


У командующего каждый раз оказываются руки крепкие и теплые – мимолетное, но сильное пожатие память сохранила, и немилосердно раз за разом вытаскивает это воспоминание из глубины. И голос Вашингтона, этот сбивчивый и приглушенный шепот, которым он повествует о планах нападения на врага так, точно признается в любви – словом, _этот_ голос, зовущий Бена по имени, суть величайшее благословение и великая боль одновременно.

Да я же в самом деле… влюблен, счастливо думает Талмедж, обращаясь на зов сиятельного главнокомандующего (рулевого его, Бена, сердца), и во сне всё так легко и беспредельно просто: подойти к нему в полутьме и опуститься на пол у его ног, сунуться головой в колени, и так, чтобы не «генерал Вашингтон, сэр», но «Джордж», упаси господь его, их обоих, и Вашингтона, и Бена.  


Прискорбно осознавать, однако при всей возвышенности чувств стояком юного Бенджамина Талмеджа, когда он просыпается от перевозбуждения нервного и физического, можно бы камни дробить. Бен, вынужденный воспользоваться рукой, страдает неистово – но, пожалуй, только совестью и духом.  
Он совсем не уверен, что хотел бы в самом деле оказаться наедине с ним – с самим Вашингтоном! – в полутемной душной зале. Или в бивачной палатке. Или еще под какими-нибудь сосновыми лапами, или на берегу Делавэра. Он совершенно не знает, что бы им наедине делать (ну кроме как, может быть, обменяться парой слов о погоде, затрудняющей жизнь бойцов и шпионов).

Вашингтон – тот, что ногами ходит по земле – это слишком …слишком высоко для юного Талмеджа, пусть даже драгуна и капитана.

Тот человек, что ему снится, – ближе, понятнее и человечнее. И значительно теплее – в каждом смысле этого слова.  
Возможно, Бен всего лишь старательно прячет от себя страх: а что будет, если он, Талмедж, осмелится настолько, что презреет и приличия, и преисподнюю – и не окажется отвергнут Вашингтоном в итоге.

* * *  
* * *

Это чувство, когда ты слажал.  
Это чувство, когда слажал не ты, и исправить нет возможности – равно как и в первом случае.  
Это чувство, когда ты не бог.  
В эту секунду майор Талмедж думает, что способен понять генерала Вашингтона. Мир рушится, и, положа руку на сердце, даже не по твоей вине. Ничем не исправить, никому не помочь, ничего не спасти – бессилие, хоть и не безволие. До черных кругов перед плотно стиснутыми веками – бессилие.  
Бен выхватывает у Калеба, слегка оторопевшего от бесцеремонности, бутылку прямо посреди его фразы, прикладывается к горлышку. Среди сотни вещей, которым научила его эта, прямо сказать, бессмысленная война, – питие дрянных спиртов.  
(«Научился пить» – это значит, привык не выплевать обжигающую жидкость немедленно, а глотать ее и делать частью себя. И даже жить и думать потом.)  
И что только сказал бы отец.  
Отца здесь нет, да и Бену, признаться, давно уже все равно.

В самом начале у войны был смысл – теперь, похоже, все катится псу под хвост, и то, что начиналось так красиво, звало и манило сладким именем свободы, все это окажется фарсом. Дурным и кровопролитным.  
Как будто они всего лишь вышли поиграть на лугу, а вот сейчас – спустя десятки убитых и сотни раненых, мимо сожженных городов и разоренных войной поселков, – игра закончена и пора брести домой. То есть подниматься на эшафот. То есть вставать спиной к расщепленному пулями дубовому стволу. То есть уже неважно, каким будет исход, главное – он будет скверным.  
Пьющий и зажмурившийся, Бен не видит, как глаза Брюстера на секунду округляются – Калеб видит, что происходит у Бена за спиной.  
А потом у Бена из рук выдирают бутылку, и он, все еще считая, что это Калеб, зло щерится (Бен умеет!), пытается за нее бороться и злобно же фыркает:

– Жлобина!

Почти опустошенная, бутыль остается в руках Вашингтона, и смотрит генерал на него так, что Бен рад бы провалиться между расступившихся древесных корней прямо в ад, да вот беда – преисподней не бывает. Хотя бы потому, что она, настоящая геенна, уже вокруг них, пришла сама, не обязательно проваливаться.  
Вашингтон глядит на него яростно и ...горестно. Потом сует бутылку в руки все тому же Калебу (который философски дохлебывает остаток), круто разворачивается на каблуках, оставляя рытвины в мягкой земле, и проходит мимо, больше не глядя на Талмеджа.  
Пола плаща едва не хлещет Бена по груди, а воздух в перехваченной гортани – горше, чем проглоченный минуту назад ром.  
Ром, кстати, еще не успел опьянить Бена (в конце концов, не ради опьянения он пьет, а потому что надеется, что это принесет облегчение. Если сделать все так, как обычно делают умные и знающие – может, и проблема решится словно бы сама собой?). Но уже успел ударить в виски, согреть грудь изнутри и выпустить из-за решетки ребер пса по имени Безрассудная Смелость.

Бен нагоняет генерала в полтора прыжка и ловит за руку поверх перчатки: Вашингтон во всем походном – наверное, собирался отбыть, наверное, спохватился и хотел сказать Талмеджу что-то разумное, спасительное даже? А Бен опростоволосился и здесь.  
– Сэр, – начинает Талмедж, и генерал, не глядя, отцепляет его пальцы от себя. Не брезгливо, но сердито.  
– Подите проспитесь перед отправкой, майор, – бросает он, – вы неважно выглядите.

– Шагайте-ка ровно, – говорит ему Вашингтон и уже сам поддергивает его за локоть. И – нет, здесь Бен не теряет сознания, что вы, просто ненадолго слишком глубоко уходит в себя, в плавающую темноту, а возвращается оттуда уже в собственной палатке, где Вашингтон помогает ему сесть.  
– Мы еще можем все исправить, – заплетающимся языком, но твердо выговаривает Бен, – вы только позвольте, сэр!..  
– Неоднократно уже позволял, – сдержанно отзывается Вашингтон и зачем-то нажимает на его плечо, тяжелой рукой, уже без перчатки, так что Бен отчетливо слышит тепло ладони. – Проспитесь, Талмедж. Вам это нужнее всего сейчас.

Бен перехватывает его руку и отчетливейшим образом, как будто огненными письменами начертанное, понимает сразу несколько вещей: он ухитрился надраться, он ведет себя недостойно, все равно терять нечего.  
Преодолевая давление, Бен Талмедж поднимается на ноги, выпрямляется, расправляет плечи, на миг перед тем перекосившись, – всеми силами стремится вернуть утерянное расположение.

(И не думает о том, что Вашингтон видит сейчас перед собой: нетрезвого, но отчаянно бодрящегося человека; офицера, запоровшего ответственное задание; пьяного мальчишку с растрепавшимися волосами, с красными от недосыпания глазами. Вся армия, вся надежда Джорджа Вашингтона сейчас выглядит не лучше.)

– Генерал, сэр. Просто дайте нам еще один шанс. Последний. Неудачи – закономерное явление...  
– О боже, – говорит Вашингтон, и нет нетерпения в его голосе, только бесконечная усталость. – Почему бы вам просто не успокоиться, майор Талмедж. Бенджамин, я не могу остаться при вас сиделкой, увы.  
И в следующую секунду Бен убеждается, что Вашингтон действительно так силен, как о том говорят. Вашингтон опрокидывает его одной рукой – а потом, склонившись над лежащим, ладонью прикрывает ему глаза, заставляя опустить веки. Как покойнику. Или как любимому ребенку – «не смотри на ужас этого мира».  
Или как возлюбленному.

Рука Вашингтона покоится на лбу Талмеджа, сам он ненадолго присаживается на край постели – Бен не уверен, что это не милосердный сон туманит его голову.  
Вашингтон перебирает волосы над его лбом, отводя их от лица – неторопливо, недолго, сплошную вечность.  
Если это сон, то Бен хочет услышать от генерала, что все наладится. Все получится.  
Вашингтон, склонившись, коротко и сухо целует его в лоб – и, будто не удержавшись, в висок и оба закрытых глаза. Потом поднимается рывком и выходит стремительно, оставив Бена твердо намеренным верить в то, что случившееся – сон.

* * *  
* * *

Возможно, изначально капитан Таллмедж вообще не планировал до него дотрагиваться, – личные границы этот подающий надежды джентльмен блюдет как… гарант будущей свободы молодого государства. Возможно, это сам Джордж, чьи реакции слегка замедлены недосыпанием, не успевает передвинуть руку, и пальцы Таллмеджа (холодные, наветревшие пальцы человека, только что оставившего седло) смыкаются с его собственными, накрывают кисть.

– Вы совсем себя загоняли, – с отчаянием (падать так уж падать) говорит ему капитан Таллмедж. И аж на носках сапог приподнимается, так ему хочется быть убедительным, хотя ростом его Всевышний без того не обделил.  
– …сэр, – добавляет он секунду спустя, храня то же загнанное выражение в глазах, и всё не выпускает его ладонь.

Вашингтон думает, что, пожалуй, порывистое прикосновение этого юноши – этого смелого до безрассудства драгунского капитана, и не только сейчас смелого – именно то, чего так не хватает его текущей жизни для наполненности. Чтобы не только чувствовать, за что сражаешься, но и ощущать себя живым.  
Джордж Вашингтон соскучился по своим, по близким, по этому биению крови – не обязательно родной – рядом, понимает он.  
Поэтому он выписывает себе мысленную бумагу (разрешение подумать об этом позже, если вообще думать) и сам завладевает рукой Таллмеджа, перехватив его под локоть.  
– Окажите честь, – говорит он, не намереваясь пояснять ничего (ведь не вцепился же он в Таллмеджа с безрассудной силой утопающего), и тянет его в сторону, вбок, по разбитой сапогами тропинке.

Снег кружится в воздухе между ними и впереди в безветрии – белый, пестрый, поздний, ненастоящий, весна непунктуальна и неласкова, и снежинки неприятно щекочут лицо.

– Да, сэр? – молодой человек весь выглядит как непонимание, но – исполнительное непонимание. – Что-то насчет …Сетокета?  
Он послушно тащится следом, и Вашингтон плотнее притискивает к себе его локоть, так что в конце концов они шагают бок о бок, нога в ногу, вплотную, как пара лошадей в одной упряжке.  
(Бен следит за тем, чтобы случайно не наступить на ногу генералу, с отчаянным усердием астронома, высматривающего новую звезду.)

Тропинка уводит не так уж и далеко, уперевшись в стену, ограничившую собой поместье, где расположился штаб. И окончательно теряется в каких-то кустах, – низких, плотных, увешанных все тем же снегом, как клочьями заячьей шкурки.  
Шипы на ветках блестят почти металлом в ровном свете луны, терновник, понимает Вашингтон, шипы и тернии, мученический венец поверх этой земли, и стискивает захват, наверное, совсем уж безжалостным образом. Потому что Бен Таллмедж высвобождает свой локоть – очень вежливым, крайне джентльменским движением, и так искренне молчит, ни о чем не спрашивая, будто доверяет целиком и полностью.  
Так оно и есть.  
Вероятно, у него, Вашингтона, сейчас ужасающее выражение лица – Джордж чувствует, как хваленая его выдержка начинает проседать талым сугробом, потому что Бен Таллмедж, капитан его драгун, глядя, сам меняется в лице. И потом очень недолго, но зато порывисто и крепко, обнимает его – как сын, брат, друг, как любой, кто любит.  
И тут же отстраняется, сам ошарашенный тем, что сделал.

– Простите?.. – говорит он. "Рука сама дернулась", и тут генералу Вашингтону становится почти весело и практически смешно, и горечь в горле ощущается не такой мучительной, когда расслабляется охвативший гортань спазм.  
– Всё в порядке, – отвечает он еще хриплым голосом. – Даже не думайте переживать, капитан.

Мальчишка всё сделал правильно, как будто не только на подбор агентов у него чутье звериное. Единственное, что не отскакивал бы так быстро… и чума на голову того, кто увидел бы в их положении двусмысленность.

– Всё хорошо, – повторяет Вашингтон еще раз, точно пробуя непривычные слова на вкус, – всё будет хорошо.


End file.
